


Faking It Is Not How You Make It

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Shades of Creek [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: But whatever, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, i dont like it, i might not, i might revisit it, it was written in a different style than my other junk, this is shorter than my other stuff cause i wasnt really inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: He couldn't deal with it, not anymore. He just had to say it and get it over with.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Shades of Creek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Faking It Is Not How You Make It

He didn’t know why these types of things happened to him. First, he gets a crush on a dude. Second, it’s the most attractive kid in their grade. Third, the guy he likes isn’t gay. Lastly, they were pretending to be together.

They held hands and walked around town, they cuddled slightly in public, there were pet names and compliments, and mixed signals.

They did it for the town since everyone fell into a depression when they pretended to break up, so now they’re pretending to be together again. It hurt his head thinking about it.

Did his friend like him? He really couldn’t figure it out. One, he says he’s straight. Two, they decided to do it for the town. Three, they only held hands and cuddled. 

That last one wasn’t a big deal.

On the other hand, however, they held hands and cuddled _in private_. Two, he called him pet names even when they were alone. Three, he told him things no one else knew. Like that he hadn’t actually liked his ex-girlfriend and had only got with her because Clyde made him, and they hadn’t done anything couple-like, only said “boyfriend” and “girlfriend.”

This was driving him crazy, he couldn’t stand it.

It had only been two weeks since they started this whole charade and he was already about to ruin it. He just couldn’t bear to fake this when he had real feelings underneath.

Which lead him to ask the other boy as they walked to school together.

“Hey, can we hang out after school?” he asked. The taller boy raised his eyebrows but nodded anyway.

“Sure,” he grunted.

He felt his anxiety biting at him throughout the day. This was it, this would ruin their whole friendship. It wasn’t worth this but he had to say something. 

He slammed his head on his desk. This was going to be a long day.

He gently stroked the guinea pig, pressed against his friend’s side who was watching a video. Boyfriend? He didn’t know. 

“You’ve been acting weirder than normal all day dude. What’s up?” He looked into his green eyes, which were clouded with concern.

He liked that. Inhaling a deep breath, he began to talk quickly.

“We’ve been doing this for weeks now, pretending to be together for the town. I can’t do it man, I just can’t do it,” his voice broke, yet he continued on. “It’s so confusing, everything we do in public, we do in private. Hand holding, cuddling, you even call me honey and babe when we’re just hanging out! And, I like you. I’ve had a crush on you since second grade. Now, this, and just tell me what the hell we are doing!” he finished. His green eyes looked blankly at him and he wanted to shrink in on himself.

“I wouldn’t pretend for this long. I don’t give two shits about the town, it could burn down for all I care. I guess I must be a little gay, because I like you, too. I thought you knew,” he said dully.

“How the fuck would I know? You’re the most confusing person alive!” he snapped. He was treated with a shrug in return.

“I don’t know. You overthink everything else, I thought you’d pick on it.”

“So, I can call you my boyfriend? For real?” He was met with an eye roll.

“Yes, Tweek. Just don’t make it sound so gay.”

“How am I supposed to make it sound not gay, Craig? That’s what it is.” Tweek stuck his tongue out playfully.

“Whatever, I want to finish this video,” Craig said. He stuck out his arm in the same way he had offered his hand, allowing Tweek to decide his next move. He smiled softly and wiggled closer, resting his head on Craig’s shoulder.

He was glad he had asked after all.


End file.
